fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Valeth/Caster of SIN
Active Skills First Skill= Transform the field into Waterside Field for three turns On Waterside and Beach Field, grants permanent special buff Xi Wangri (unstackable) for self instead. Consume other party members HP by 1000 every turn, enemies cannot chose Qu Yuan as attack target until said buff removed or any party members HP goes below 2000. |leveleffect = Critical + |l1 = 50% |l2 = 55% |l3 = 60% |l4 = 65% |l5 = 70% |l6 = 75% |l7 = 80% |l8 = 85% |l9 = 90% |l10 = 100% |2leveleffect = DMG Taken - |2l1 = 1500 |2l2 = 1550 |2l3 = 1600 |2l4 = 1650 |2l5 = 1700 |2l6 = 1750 |2l7 = 1800 |2l8 = 1850 |2l9 = 1900 |2l10 = 2000 |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} |-| Second Skill= Increase party debuff resistance on Waterside and Beach Field until removed. |leveleffect = Attack + |l1 = 20% |l2 = 21% |l3 = 22% |l4 = 23% |l5 = 24% |l6 = 25% |l7 = 26% |l8 = 27% |l9 = 28% |l10 = 30% |2leveleffect = Res + |2l1 = 50% |2l2 = 55% |2l3 = 60% |2l4 = 65% |2l5 = 70% |2l6 = 75% |2l7 = 80% |2l8 = 85% |2l9 = 90% |2l10 = 100% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Third Skill= Increase party NP generation rate on Waterside and Beach Field until removed. |leveleffect = Stars + |l1 = 5 |l2 = 6 |l3 = 7 |l4 = 8 |l5 = 9 |l6 = 10 |l7 = 11 |l8 = 12 |l9 = 13 |l10 = 15 |2leveleffect = Defense + |2l1 = 20% |2l2 = 21% |2l3 = 22% |2l4 = 23% |2l5 = 24% |2l6 = 25% |2l7 = 26% |2l8 = 27% |2l9 = 28% |2l10 = 30% |3leveleffect = NP Rate + |3l1 = 10% |3l2 = 12% |3l3 = 14% |3l4 = 16% |3l5 = 18% |3l6 = 20% |3l7 = 22% |3l8 = 24% |3l9 = 26% |3l10 = 30% |c1 = 9 |c6 = 8 |c10 = 7 }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm NP Seal to all enemies for one turn; On Waterside and Beach Field Recovers party HP; Increases party's buff removal resistance by 100% for one turn If Qu Yuan on Xi Wangri buff, reduce all enemies Arts resistance by 20% |overchargeeffect = Increases party's damage against Evil and Demonic enemies for three turns |leveleffect = Heal + |l1 = 1500 |l2 = 2500 |l3 = 2750 |l4 = 3000 |l5 = 3500 |chargeeffect = ATK + |c1 = 20% |c2 = 27.5% |c3 = 35% |c4 = 42.5% |c5 = 50% }} Stats Trivia * He is the first Caster with cost 20. * Similar to 'knights', he only available at New Year banner and Guaranteed SSR banner. * He has three animation sets: regular attacks, when at Waterside and Beach Field and under Xi Wangri effect. * He is fan-made Servant, goes to writer's FGO fan-fiction story arc, "Divergent Intersection" (LOL) * His artwork is taken from Lin Xue Ya (Thunderbolt Fantasy) fan-art done by peridotz. Category:Blog posts